extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Little
Abraham Little is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW YouTube Champion. History in ECW On Episode 1, Little competed in a 4-Way Newbie Match against Melvin Moon, JP Requirement and Rory Macreery. The match was won by Melvin Moon. On Episode 2, Little competed against Moon in a qualifying match for a ladder match at the upcoming CPV, Night of Champions. Little lost the qualifying match to Moon. On Episode 5, Abraham Little picked up his first win against Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 6, Little defeated Yoshiharu Kitari in a qualifying match for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match. On Episode 8, Little competed against Sermon Bundy, in a winning effort. At No Way Out, Little competed in a 6-Man Money in the Bank Battle Royal against Brent, Papu Papu, Nanook of the North, Tyrant and Melvin Moon. After reaching the final 3 in the match, Little was eliminated by the eventual winner, Brent. On Episode 9, Little, accompanied by his father, Abraham Little Sr., challenged Eric Samoyd for the ECW YouTube Championship. After Samoyd hit an SKO on Abraham Little Sr., Little Jr. lost the match. On Episode 10, Little attacked Eric Samoyd on the entrance ramp. On Episode 11, Little fought Wesley Underhook, in a winning effort, after the match, Eric Samoyd hit Little with an SKO. On Episode 12, Abraham Little fought Papu Papu, in a losing effort. Later that night, Little attacked Samoyd after Samoyd's match with JP Requirement. At the end of the show, Little and Samoyd were seen brawling backstage. At Royal Rumble, Abraham Little defeated Eric Samoyd to win the ECW YouTube Championship for the first time in his career. Later that night, Little competed in the Royal Rumble Match as the 12th entrant, lasting 2 minutes 3 seconds, before being eliminated by Teddy Hannity. On Episode 13, Little was attacked backstage by Devin Foolhardy. After the episode, Little broke the record for the Longest Reigning YouTube Champion, breaking the previous record set by TGO. On Episode 14, Little initially appeared to attack Eric Samoyd & Devin Foolhardy during their match, after which, Little was attacked by Mark Brandle. Later that night, Little successfully defended the YouTube Championship against JP Requirement. On Episode 15, Abraham teamed with Mark Brandle to face Devin Foolhardy and Eric Samoyd in a tag team match, however, Little and Brandle were unsuccessful in the match. On Episode 16, Little defended his YouTube Championship against Scott Slyke, but was attacked after the match by Eric Samoyd. At Bad Company, Little defended the YouTube title in a four way ladder match against Eric Samoyd, Devin Foolhardy and Mark Brandle. The match was won by Brandle, ending Little's reign. Appearances Personal Life Abraham Little receives lots of support from his family, especially his dad. In 2019, Abraham's cousin, Olivia Banks, debuted for ECW D-League at the age of 19. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** 450 Splash * Signature Moves ** Saving Grace (Lifting Reverse DDT) {2015-2017} ** Snap DDT {2018-Present} ** Spinning Heel Kick {2018-Present} ** Spinning Side Kick {2015-2017} * Nicknames * Managers ** Abraham Little Sr. * Entrance Themes ** "Danger At The Door" by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time, Longest Reign) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:High-Flyers Category:Light Heavyweights